


forever I do

by gingergenower



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (husbands), Canon Compliant, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, alec's speech at his wedding, the softest of boyfriends, we'll never get to see it so screw you freeform I'll write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: Alec thanks the people he loves at his wedding.





	forever I do

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from 'I Get To Love You' by Ruelle, like you didn't know

‘Ok. So, first, I want to thank everyone for being here. Your support means a lot to both of us, and we’re so grateful you came. Thank you. In fact, there are a number of people I need to be grateful for, for today, so if you’ll forgive me for talking a little longer than might be welcome, I’d appreciate it.

‘I have the most amazing mom. She loves me, encourages me, and raised me to be the best man I could be. In the last few months… she’s made me so proud. I’m so proud to be her son. She’s incredible in ways so many people don’t get to see, but I do, and everything she does means so much to me. Mom, I love you. Thank you.

‘I owe my whole family a debt of gratitude, actually. Some of you might not be aware of this, but my sister Izzy is the reason this wedding is possible. In another lifetime, I was going to get married to someone else. Izzy invited a certain warlock I know to crash the wedding, to stop me. She saved my life. She believed I could be happy before I was brave enough to. Thank you, Iz. I love you so much.

‘And, of course, my parabatai. My brother. Jace. We’ve been through so much together, it’s hard to know where to start… I just- thank you. Thank you for everything. _Wither thou goest_ , I promise. My whole life.

‘There’s so many people- so many people who made today happen, too many to name all of you, but I have to mention a few. Clary, Simon, Aline, Luke, Max, Caterina… you’ve never said no, you’ve given up so much of your time for us, to make sure this went well. Thank you for helping as much as you have, I will return the favour someday.

‘And, finally… Magnus.

‘…you’re the most compassionate, loving, gentle man I’ve ever met. Every day I’m grateful you opened your heart up to me, and I’ll never take it for granted. I promise I’ll never take what we have for granted. This is too precious to me. _You’re_ too precious to me. You made me realise I was allowed to be happy, you’re the first time I ever chose my own happiness, and I promise to keep choosing that. I will always choose you.

‘It’s- it’s too much, there’s too much to say, there aren’t the words, I don’t know how to make you understand how I feel about you- I don’t know if I _can_ …

‘I just- thank you. Thank you for today. Aku cinta camu.’

‘…so. If you’ll raise your glasses. To Magnus; the man I always dreamed of.’

**Author's Note:**

> am I mess? yes. am I sure this is good? it's 4am, no. have I given up on saving the show? my 2k tweets indicate otherwise.


End file.
